Lily Gardner
'''Lily Gardner '''is a student at Natsuohime High, attending from the 27th of April, 2009 until current. Her homeroom teacher is Ayumi Sensei. Biography Early Life Lily was born in Birmingham, England to Felix and Iris Gardner. She quickly developed a love for judo at the age of eight, after taking classes at the behest of her father, who believed that she should be able to defend herself. She continues to practice the sport. However, she also noticed a side effect of her avid practice—weight loss. She gradually developed a sense that she should make herself as small a target as possible, and thus did nothing to counteract the calorie loss due to her activity. This resulted in a case of anorexia, from which she is now recovering, due largely to the efforts of her best friend, Fukui Sayomi, and current boyfriend, Kazumura Hideki. After her parents divorced on March 20th, 2009, Lily moved with her father to Japan, where she began attending Natsuohime High as a second-year student in Class 2-3. Felix Gardner, being a businessman who often traveled between England and Japan, believed it best that Lily find stability at such a boarding school as Natsuohime High. High School Lily was introduced to Soyugelia by Sayomi when they became friends shortly after meeting. Her entry into the world was preceeded by Kawahana Mamashi, Matsumoto Katsuo, Juliet Cambridge, and Ryoto Kureri. Over the course of her several excursions, she obtained three typed of magic from the various altars within Sorora—Earth, Food, and Illusion. Additionally, while in Sorora, Lily made friends with and assisted Mamashi in teaching Japanese to Seris Vanclerk. Lily has experienced two particularly traumatic experiences while attending Natsuohime High, these being the rape of Hideki by the Reaper known as the Hidden, and the similar rape of Sayomi by the same Reaper. In each case, she demonstrated a fierceness very different from her usual demeanor, at one point even expressing a desire to kill Morimoto Itsuyu, whom she believed to have raped Sayomi. Since then, she has been very cold in her regard of anything involving the Hidden. Lily was also transferred to the body of Serina in Flist for a short period of time, where she was saved from a brothel by Ffina. She identified a substance that Ffina had as the liquid used to travel between Earth and Sorora. Description Features Lily is emaciated, with hyperpigmentation on her arms and legs, usually kept hidden by baggy clothes. She has thin, light purple hair, violet-blue eyes, and a gaunt face, for which she is generally considered unattractive. Personality Lily has demonstrated a nervous stomach as well as a low self-image, in addition to severe shyness. Her shyness makes it impossible for her to speak to anyone with whom she is not familiar while in a crowded location (any greater than approximately three people per room). She attempts to leave such locations immediately. In addition, she maintains a slight stutter when beginning to speak around people with whom she is not very familiar. Despite this, she has formed several friendships and acquaintanceships. Relationships Lily's best friend is Fukui Sayomi, and she is currently dating Kazumura Hideki. Category:Characters